Heroes of Gotham
by BirdSpell
Summary: It was time. He was going after his family, because he had promised, and he would never forget. Rated T for some swearing and violence.
1. A Promise

Heroes of Gotham

Prologue

**Hey guys! Yeah, I'm starting something else... this is going to be more off and on, I'm not going to work on it all the time. Damian is probably going to be really OOC in this, sorry. I only know him from FanFiction, and I'm playing with that for the sake of the story. In this story, the ages have pretty much been reversed. The ages and hero IDs are:**

**Damian: 19, Nightwing**

**Tim: 17, Cardinal**

**Jason: 15, Red Hood**

**Dick: 12, Robin**

**So, on with the story!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

A Promise

"Get out of here Robin! Go!" Nightwing screamed to his younger brother.

"I won't leave you!"

"I'm right behind you! Come on!"

The older vigilante took one last, desperate look at his father and brothers.

"Run," Batman called. "We'll get free on our own."

Nightwing ran after their little bird. Joker, having captured the rest of the Batclan, followed. Damian already knew what he would have to do.

The two heroes reached an air vent.

"Robin, get out of here. Run."

Dick looked horrified, even with the mask it was obvious.

"No! I won't leave you! Dami, I-I can't!"

Damian made sure, carefully, that nobody was around, and there were no cameras, before kneeling in front of his little brother.

"Dick, please. One of us has to escape. Go."

The youngest member of the Batclan nodded shakily, and hugged his older brother.

"I-I'll use that projector thing we were working on. I'll pretend to be seventeen. Joker might not think it's me for a while."

Damian nodded, holding his youngest brother close. Then the Boy Wonder made the vow that would haunt his steps until he fulfilled it.

"I will come back and find you. I promise."

Then he was gone.

Nightwing turned, drawing his sword. Joker raced around the corner, lifting the specially designed taser he had used on the others. As Robin slid out of the air vent, he heard his brother scream, then silence.

Dick let out his own cry, because he hadn't felt so alone, not since his parents fell.

"Dami!"

Robin sat bolt upright in his bed and looked around.

_Oh. Right._

It had been six months since his family had been captured, and he had moved to Jump City as the fearless, seventeen year old leader of the Teen Titans. None of them knew his secret, except possibly Raven. He was only twelve years old, and now it was time to fulfil the promise he had made to his brother.

He would find them.

**So, what'd you think? Not a very long chapter, I know, but hopefully they'll get longer. So, until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	2. Midnight

Heroes of Gotham

Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back. Haven't updated this in a while, have I? That may or may not be because I had no ideas, it may or may not be because I DIDN'T GET A SINGLE REVIEW. I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! I CAN HEAR YOU BREATHING! Seriously, I like reviews! And now I have nothing to put up here! Okay, let's just do the chapter.**

**I own EVERYTHING! No, just kidding, I own nothing.**

Midnight

"Dami!"

Raven jumped. She would often hear screams or cries from the others' rooms; what hero didn't have nightmares? Now that she thought about it, however, she had never heard anything from Robin's room. Now that she had, she expected he would come to the kitchen, get a drink, and go back upstairs. That was what all the others did, and they had never noticed her, maybe because she didn't want to get involved.

_Perhaps this time I will._

The empathy couldn't explain it, but she had a sense there was something going on that the other Titans hadn't guessed; a duty of some sort, or a private mission. Whatever it was, Robin had helped her with Trigon, and she would help him with whatever this was. As she pondered this, she heard soft footsteps as the Boy Wonder himself entered the room.

"Robin."

He jumped, visibly startled.

"Raven! I, uh, didn't see you there!"

"Obviously."

_Robin, the Boy Wonder, trained by Batman to notice every detail, didn't see me? Okay, something's definitely wrong._

"So, uh, what are you doing up at one in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Oh, couldn't sleep."

"I was awake two minutes ago."

"So... you heard me?"

"Yes."

"Fuck."

"Don't swear."

There was a pause for a minute or so as Robin grabbed some water, drank it, and started to head back upstairs.

"It's actually midnight, by the way."

Robin looked at her, sighed, and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Now that I've got you to stay put, who's Dami?"

"H-he's no-"

"If you say nobody you will deeply regret it."

They had a brief glaring match. They were actually pretty evenly matched, and could have kept going until the others woke up, but Robin eventually turned away, muttering something about 'glare wars be damned.'

"Robin..."

"Alright, fine! Dami- sorry, Damian to anyone who isn't me –is my oldest brother."

"Oldest? That implies that you have more than one."

"Yeah. I'm the youngest, then there's Jason, Tim, and Damian."

"What happened to him?"

"He was captured by Joker. Six months ago."

"About a month before you got to Jump."

"Pretty much. Joker got all of them, actually, along with my dad. I don't even know i-if they're still alive."

"Dick..."

He smiled sadly at her.

"You guessed then? How much did you figure out?"

"All of it, except- god, how did I miss something like this?"

"It's fine."

Raven could see in his eyes that it was _not _fine, and he just didn't want to break down. As she watched, he yawned, then stood to go back to bed.

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"I swear, whatever it takes, we'll find them."

He smiled, just for a second.

"Thank you."

**Okay, a nice Rob/Rae fluff chapter. Will this make you review? Will it? I WANT REVIEWS! I need my feedback, and the lack of it is making me paranoid... How does that work? I have no clue. **** Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**Seriously**

**-Bird**


End file.
